


Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filth and Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Tags for Chapter 2:, Texting, based on a microfic, but the screenshots are included, chapter 1 is partially a textfic, chapter 1 is that microfic (straight from twitter), inappropriate texting, no beta we die like men, pussy eating, rey and ben are both switches, the prompt was "rigor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Rey's bored in class so she texts Ben, who's sitting near her. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 217
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> to be clear: all of chapter 1 is stuff i posted to twitter as my microfic. chapter 2 is a oneshot that picks up where chapter 1 left off but isn't on twitter at all.

Rey knew the first day of class would be boring, she just wasn't expecting _this._ The professor was talking, but Rey lets her focus wander.

"...the academic rigor of this class, combined with..."

Rey looks over to Ben, who's sitting a few seats down in her row.

She calls him immediately. "Okay, be honest: did you mean that?"

Ben exhales. "Um... yeah."

"Yes," Rey responds without thinking. "Yes, I want you to mean it."

"Yes?"

She smiles into the phone even though Ben can't see. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure smut. pure filth. that's all.

They hang up at the same time. There’s absolutely no talk about next plans. Rey just knows she has to get to his place.

He lives in an apartment, after all. He’s got his own room. Rey can’t just kick Kaydel out of their dorm so she can take a booty call.

Er, that’s assuming this is just a booty call.

(She hopes it’s not.)

So she changes into something maybe a  _ little _ more alluring than her sweats, grabs her purse, and practically runs out the door.

As she speed-walks the few blocks to Ben’s place, she realizes how ridiculous she must look. It’s mid-afternoon, there are definitely still classes going on around campus, and she’s booking it away from the school dressed in a fitted sundress with a largely-visible lace bralette. 

Fuck it. Who cares. She’s got a dick appointment. She’s about to get railed, and anyone who spares a glance at her isn’t. She wins.

By the time she gets to Ben’s apartment, she’s panting. Thank god the weather is chilly or else she’d be sweating  _ balls. _

Having been to his place before, she easily finds his buzzer and hits it. It takes a second, but eventually she hears the intercom connect.

“Rey?”

She blushes at the sound of his voice. “Yeah.”

The door unlocks. She grins. 

It’s a mad dash up the stairs. At the landing of his floor, she nearly skids into the hall and rushes to his door. She only has to knock once before the door opens, and she’s greeted by a flushed Ben. Her hand is still raised in a fist in front of her.

“Um. Hi.” They’re only having the best conversation today, apparently.

Ben pushes her hand down gently, and she lets him. “Hey,” he breathes. With more carefulness than she was expecting, he steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her through the doorway. Her eyes locked on his face, she moves with him. He backs her into the door to close it.

She’s between a rock and a hard place. Ben and the door. She loves it.

Instead of showing her excitement, though, she plays submissive, ducking her chin and blinking up at him. 

Ben curses. A hand comes from behind her back to pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“Cocktease,” he rumbles, then presses his lips to hers. It’s a searing kiss, both of them releasing the tension that’s been building since she first texted him the word “pussy.” 

His tongue licks across her bottom lip. Rey pulls back. 

This is boring.

Well…

No it’s not, but she feels like flipping things.

She wraps her arms around his neck and leans back in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He melts into it.

Perfect.

In a split second, she grabs the hair at the base of his neck and pulls. At the same time, she nips his bottom lip. 

His neck is arched now, his head pulled back. 

She’s feeling territorial tonight. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she licks his earlobe and whispers, “Can I mark you?”

Ben practically  _ whimpers. _ “Yes,” he hisses.

Licking a line from his ear to his jawbone, she finds his pulsepoint, just below his chin, and kisses him. She trails her lips all over his neck but ultimately returns to that sensitive little spot under his jaw.

She kisses him again.

And then bites, but not hard enough to leave much of a mark. Instead of using her teeth to do that, she kisses him again and  _ sucks. _

It’s almost rough, the way she latches onto his neck. She sucks and sucks, her tongue soothing over the skin even as, she’s sure, a bruise forms. It needs to be dark. He’s  _ hers. _

When Ben lets out a little grunt, she finally stops. Before stepping back to admire her handiwork, she presses soothing kisses everywhere she can reach, then licks a wide stripe over the lovebite.

_ Then _ she steps back.

Goddamn.

She did well.

It’s already purple. Not red, not maroon. Purple. It  _ must _ have hurt, there’s no way it didn’t. But he liked it. He stood there and took it and he’s probably hard now.

His eyes are dark. “That wasn’t very nice”

She shrugs. “You liked it.”

Ben arches a brow. “Did I?” he asks.

Rey scoffs, then steps back towards him. She keeps her eyes on his face so when her hand goes to squeeze the bulge in his pants, he gasps and moans low in his throat. Smirking, she arches her brow right back at him.

“Seems to me like you did.” They stand there for a minute, Ben’s eyes fluttering closed as she rubs him.

There’s a thrill to having such a large man entirely at her mercy. He’s addicted to her touch, and she loves it.

That being said, she would  _ also _ love it if he took the power back. She wants to be manhandled, and she knows he’s up for it. 

Although, at this point, she’s pretty sure they’d both be up for just about anything. 

Looking around, Rey looks for a way to tease him. She spots the couch and formulates a plan. Ben is still relaxed, letting out gentle sighs as her hand works him. His eyes are closed.

Perfect.

With an air of finality, she steps away, letting her hand fall to her side. Without even looking, she knows as she walks away that Ben’s eyes are on her. She can feel the heat of his gaze.

When she reaches his couch, she bends over, her arms coming up to grip the back of the soft frame. Her back falls naturally into a gracefully arched position, and she widens her stance just enough that she knows it draws attention to her hips. She pulls her hair over one shoulder and looks back at him.

She wiggles her ass.

He looks at her, his gaze cold with apathetic dominance.

She reaches behind her and flips her skirt up to reveal her ass.

He doesn’t move, still appraising her.

She pouts.

He smirks.

She slips her hand below her body and between her legs, rubbing at her clit.

He nearly snarls. His face is a dead giveaway that his self-control just snapped. He stalks towards her, towering above her bent form. His hands come up to grab her hips, his grip just a  _ bit _ too gentle to bruise.

His hips push forward, rubbing his clothed hardness against her dampening panties and the hand still between her legs.

She lets her hand fall. Keeping eye contact with him, she bends her knees down to kneel on the floor, then turns to face him. She scooches forward until her nose is almost touching the tented denim. 

His gaze darkens but stays on her. 

She fucking  _ loves _ teasing him.

Still looking up at him, she lets her tongue loll out of her mouth, flat and wide. She hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s already letting out a groan.

Her head drifts forward until her tongue lays flat on his pants, just below his hardness. She licks a wide stripe right along his length. He seems to  _ love _ it, his gaze going near-feral.

Closing her mouth, she nuzzles at his crotch, her nose brushing where the tip of his cock lays beneath the stiff fabric of his jeans. 

Ben breathes deeply, his exhale shuddering. “My roommates are home, baby,” he murmurs.

She just hums. Where the fuck is he going with this? It feels like he’s either an exhibitionist or he wants to move into his room. She’s down with either as long as his cock gets inside her. From what she’s felt, he’s packing.

She wonders what his roommates would do if they walked into their living room to see Ben eating her out. 

That thought conjures another and damn if it’s not an erotic mental image. She can  _ feel _ herself get wetter.

Alright, filing  _ that _ away for later.

She kisses his erection.

_ “Fuck.” _

She giggles.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he says, his eyes cloudy with lust. 

For just a second, she stays on the ground. “You know, if they weren’t here, I could just crawl everywhere, but I don’t think they’d appreciate seeing that.”

She says it flippantly, like it’s something anyone would say on any other day.

He chokes. She smirks.

It’s true, but she also hopes he--

“Yeah, kitten?”

_ Fuck yes,  _ he picked up on it.

Arousal courses through her body. “Yeah,” she breathes, lifting herself to stand next to him. 

She’s not expecting him to step towards her, but he does. He wraps her in a bear hug and kisses the top of her head.

He shifts. She yelps

It was a trap. Of course it was a fucking trap. 

He wraps his arms around her hips and practically  _ slings _ her over his shoulder.

She’s not a goddamn sack of potatoes.

Her hands go everywhere, tickling every area she can reach until she finds a particularly ticklish spot at his waist. She hones in, and he squirms. 

Serves him fucking  _ right. _

“Fine! Fine! I’ll put you down!” he relents, lifting her off of his shoulder as gently as possible.

A voice comes from down the hall. “You good, Solo?”

Ben blanches. “I’m fine!” he hollers back, then high-tails it to his own room, Rey in tow.

They rush inside and Ben closes the door, then locks it. He turns to her. “To keep them out, not you in,” he stutters, motioning towards the lock.

She nods. “I know.” 

He’s such a fucking dummy sometimes.  _ “Don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you.” Gee thanks, I was worried. _

It’s awkward for a second. They’re both just… standing there. No one says anything. 

Hmm.

Boring.

Rey  _ pounces. _

She throws herself at Ben, willing him to catch her, and he does, thank god. Their lips meet, and for the first time, she lets his tongue lick into her mouth. It’s euphoric. How is he so good at this?

Practice, she realizes. That’s how.

He’s been with other people.

Why the fuck that irritates her, she doesn’t know. He’s  _ hers. _

Her last boyfriend had called her possessive. At the time, she didn’t understand how. Now she thinks she sees it.

She pulls her lips away, then takes his jaw and tilts it back so she can see the blooming bruise she sucked into his skin. She kisses and licks at it until she’s satisfied. Hers.

Ben walks forward until he can drop her on the bed. She bounces a little, but she still reaches forward to pull at his t-shirt. 

“Off,” she demands, her brow furrowed in playful anger.

Ben laughs, a hand coming up to stroke her hair. “Easy, kitten.”

Her brows bunch together even more.  _ “No,” _ she bites, her fingers finding the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head quickly in defiance.

He’s gonna do something dom-y and she can’t wait. He’s gonna--

He hugs her.

Well. There’s always… next time?

Fuck. Next time.

Rey nuzzles into him, pressing soft kisses into his now-bare skin. She takes a shuddering deep breath and then speaks up.

“Ben?”

He hums and she feels it vibrate in his chest.

Wrapping her arms around him, she whispers, “Is this a one-time thing?” Her body tenses as she waits for an answer.

“Um…”

Oh god.

Bad start.

“I mean, I’d like for it… not to be? But if that’s what you want then that’s what we’ll do.”

Oh.

Okay.

Okay.

Yeah.

“I don’t want it to be just this time either,” she murmurs, surprising herself with how cohesive her words are. “I… I think I like you, Ben.”

His arms squeeze her even tighter against his chest. “I like you too, Rey.”

Rey presses her grin against the slope of his neck. She feels her cheeks heat when Ben kisses her hair.

Finally, they untangle themselves and pull back. They study each other’s faces until Ben speaks up.

“I took my shirt off. Are you gonna take off your dress?”

Rey smirks. “Only if you take off your pants.”

After pretending to consider her trade for a minute, Ben starts taking off his pants. Rey follows suit, unzipping her dress and pulling it over her head. When she looks back at Ben, his pants are at his ankles, and he’s stepping out of them one foot at a time so he can peel his socks off.

Right. Socks.

Rey goes to pull off her white, short-crew socks, her fingers playing with the white lace along the hem. Ben’s hand wraps around her wrist before she can fully take the first sock off. 

“Keep them on.”

She can’t help it.

She giggles. 

“You like the schoolgirl look, Ben Solo?” she teases.

His gaze hardens. “No, I like you in white lace.”

He has a point. She may or may not have coordinated her socks with her lacy white lingerie set she had slipped on in her dorm room. 

(She definitely coordinated them. She doesn’t and can’t do shit like this by accident.)

“Well I like you in nothing,” she sasses back at him, reaching for the elastic band of his boxer-briefs.

He stops her. “These come off and I’m not gonna be able to keep myself from fucking you. And you said you wanted a mouth on your pussy.”

“I did,” Rey says, considering, “but you could always eat the cum out of me.”

She’s pretty sure Ben mutters something along the lines of “oh fuck,” but it’s too quiet to be sure.

Who is she kidding, she heard him perfectly.

“I’ll do that too, kitten, if you want, but I need to taste you first.”

Rey shrugs, flipping around so she can crawl back towards the pillows, her ass high in the air. Ben sucks in a breath behind her.

“You’d look so pretty crawling around like this all over the house. Maybe even without the bra, so your cute little tits stick out for me.”

She reaches his pillow and turns around. “You like my tits?”

Ben groans. “Fuck yeah, I do.”

Rey turns back around so she’s on her hands and knees, then drops her chest until her head is against the mattress. Her ass still high in the air, she spreads her legs apart.

“How about my pussy?” she asks, wiggling her ass and arching her back to expose the nearly-translucent lace.

For a second he doesn’t say anything. Then--

“I want you to stay just like that, okay, baby? Don’t move.”

Rey nods against the comforter. “Okay.”

She feels the mattress shift as Ben climbs up behind her. Then, once he’s close, she feels his tongue laving against the fabric of her panties. 

_ “Ooh,” _ she whines, her eyes squeezing shut.

He hums against her, then sits back to pull her panties down. She feels his breath return to the back of her thighs, but, before he can put his mouth on her, she reaches out and stops him.

“Can I sit on your face?”

Like an eager puppy, Ben rushes forward and flips around so he’s laying on his back with his head on the pillow. “Do it,” he pleads.

Fuck, she loves it when he’s submissive.

Mustering all of her courage (she’s never done this before), she swings one leg over his head, careful to avoid his hair. Ever so slowly, she drops her weight, then grabs the headboard with one hand and fists his hair with the other.

The first thing she feels is Ben’s tongue probing at her, teasing her folds gently. Then, it slides down to her hole, circling around the tight opening. She feels her inner walls contract as he just barely breaches into her. As soon as he’s inside her, though, he’s gone, his tongue licking a straight line from her hole to her clit. There, he swirls just the tip of his tongue around the little bundle of nerves, careful to avoid direct contact.

Rey grinds down against his face, frustrated. “I want to come, Ben,” she tells him, tugging his hair lightly. 

All she gets in response is a moan, but Ben’s hands come up to wrap around her thighs, and he pulls her even closer to him. Then, finally, his tongue begins to properly fuck her, alternating from thrusting into her to flicking at her clit. Rey feels like she’s in heaven. She’s heard people say that oral feels gross, too slick and too slimy. It’s bliss, in her opinion. The firm yet smooth strokes of his tongue against the sensitive skin between her legs winds her up faster than she thought was possible.

Wanting to maintain control, right as she feels her orgasm swell, she pulls off of him. Looking down into his eyes, she murmurs, “Edge me, baby,” before lowering herself back down onto her face. Ben does just that, slipping a finger inside her and stopping his ministrations whenever he feels her cunt bear down on him. It’s perfect, and soon she’s staring down one of the best orgasms she’s ever had in her life. One last time, she lifts her hips, her hand stroking his hair while she looks down at the man sprawled out below her. “Suck my clit, Ben.”

When she drops her hips again, he’s on her in an instant, the finger inside her curling to find her g-spot as his lips wrap around her clit and suckle on his roughly. His tongue flicks against the swollen nub, and, through it all, she feels the orgasm in her core building. Right before it hits, she brings her other hand down to bury it in his hair and starts whimpering.

“Ben, Ben, gonna-- I’m gonna--”

He only sucks harder. The pleasure crests. Soon, she’s grinding mindlessly against his face, uncaring of if she’s smothering him, until the last aftershocks finally stop. 

She manages to flop to the side so she doesn’t land on top of him. Her chest is still rising and falling with her heavy breathing. 

Ben sits up, moving so that he’s laying in the same direction as her. He pets her gently and smiles. “Good?”

Rey beams. “So good.” Sitting up, she smears away some of her wetness with her thumb, since his mouth is practically coated in it, and then kisses him. It’s sweet, gentle. She smiles into his mouth, her post-orgasmic haze blissing her out.

Something from their texts nags at her, but she can’t remember what. Instead, she focuses on deepening the kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth. They press back and forth, both determined to top the other.

Rey remembers what it was she was going to ask, so she pulls back. “Did you enjoy it?”

He said he would, so he better have enjoyed it or else maybe her pussy is the problem.

She barely contains her snort at that thought. Yeah, her cunt has major problems and curses any man who touches it so that they don’t enjoy oral. 

For sure. Genius, really.

Realistic, too.

Ben smiles, his hands holding her jaw and neck. “I loved it,” he says, leaning in to kiss her. She melts into him, letting him lick at her tongue. After a second, he pulls back again. “I couldn’t exactly tell you but--  _ fuck--” _ He cuts himself off by pressing a heavy kiss to her lips. A moan rips from his chest.

She’s honestly kind of stunned. He’s  _ this _ turned on from _ licking her cunt? _

Sign her the fuck  _ up. _

Yet again, he pulls back. “Yeah, I…” She can’t believe he’s speechless. She’s never seen him like this. “You taste so good,” he mutters, then dives at her, kissing her and gently pushing her back to lay down. She lets him guide her, her hands roaming his body as he positions himself above her.

“Are you ready?” he asks. She can’t help but smile. God, maybe she more-than-likes him.

Her hands come up to cup his face. “Yeah,” she whispers, her gaze flitting across his strong features.

He smiles back down at her, and she revels in how genuine and carefree it is. His dimples pull at his cheeks, and she gets the urge to pinch them.

She doesn’t though.

She’s not a grandmother.

Okay maybe thinking about grandmothers seconds before having sex isn’t the best idea.

She refocuses her thoughts, and Ben gives her a peck before sitting back so he can pull off his underwear and  _ holy shit. _

Her eyes flit from his cock to his face, then back down, then back up.

_ “Fuck, _ Ben,” she says.

The sheepish blush that spreads across his face is fucking adorable.

Her hand drifts forward on its own volition, wrapping around his shaft. Gingerly, she gives him a couple tugs. He hisses a little, and she realizes what she needs.

“Are you clean?” She has to ask.

Ben nods.

“Me too,” she tells him. Then--

“Do you have lube?”

Ben nods, leaning back to pull a bottle out of his nightstand. He gives it to her. “Here.” 

Unable to reach his face, she leans forward and leaves a little peck on his sternum. “Thanks,” she says, smiling up at him. Then she lowers her gaze and flicks open the cap, squirting a bit into the palm of her hand. Setting the bottle down, she slicks up his cock and goes back to stroking him.

“Is this even gonna fit inside me?”

Ben bends down, settling on top of her again as she lays back on the bed. His eyes darkening, he promises, “We’ll make it fit if we have to.”

She shudders even though she knows full-well he would never do anything to hurt her. 

“You like that, kitten?”

Squeaking just a bit, she nods. 

“Yeah, you dirty girl,” he tries, but Rey scrunches her nose. He laughs, she giggles, and he says, “Not into that?”

“Nope,” she says, popping the p.

Again, he chuckles. “Alright, baby. Can I put my cock in you now?”

Her eyes wide and innocent, she looks up at him and nods.

God, she’s  _ such _ a bottom sometimes. She  _ never _ plays the innocence card, but here she is.

Ben inhales sharply, then brings a hand down to notch his slicked cockhead against her hole. He looks back up at her, then eases in. Rey screws her eyes shut, giving into the sensation of being filled. Even with the lube, it’s a stretch. Her muscles give way to him, and soon she whines. 

“So  _ big,” _ she sighs. 

Ben kisses her softly. “It’s only halfway in, kitten.”

Her inner muscles contract and she feels herself get wetter. Why was that so fucking hot?

“Shit, Rey!” Ben grunts, caught off guard by the squeezing. Rey’s eyes fly open.

“Sorry! That was just… I don’t know.”

She looks up at him. His gaze is soft as he smiles at her. “You like feeling small, baby?”

“Yeah,” she admits, surprised he caught on so quickly. “Feels safe.” Her hands come up to wrap around his arms where they’re holding him up. She nuzzles into one of his forearms and leaves a kiss there. Ben drops down so he’s holding his weight on his elbows instead of his hands and kisses her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

“You’re safe, kitten,” he whispers, his lips resting against hers. 

Rey whines and nods. “Can you fuck me now?”

Ben chuckles as if he’s just now remembering that his cock is halfway-stuffed inside her. He pulls out just a little before pushing the rest of his length into her.

“Fuck,” he hisses, “not gonna last long.”

“Don’t have to. Just come, Ben.”

His exhalation is shaky. “Where do you want me to?”

Rey strokes his hair, not caring that there are still traces of the lube on her hands. “I’m on the pill. Anywhere.”

Ben’s features scrunch up. “Fuck, baby. I wanna come on this pretty lace,” he says, his fingers snapping the strap of her bralette against her shoulder. “Wanna see my cum on your chest.”

Whimpering, Rey nods emphatically. “Please.”

Ben nods mindlessly as he pulls his hips back, then eases forward again. Once more, he fucks her slowly, but she needs a little more.

“Fuck me, Ben. Don’t hold back.”

He doesn’t say anything, just draws out of her and then snaps his hips forward with a grunt. Rey barely manages to contain her scream, her hands squeezing the comforter.

“Yes!” she squeals as he does it again. Her whole body tingles with the feeling of his cock fucking into her, splitting her in half. She swears she can feel him in her stomach. It’s all-consuming, the pleasure coursing through her. The warmth in her core is spreading, her toes are curling, her back is arching.

Ben bites her shoulder. “Touch yourself, baby,” he growls, not stopping the furious thrusting of his hips. She’s barely able to wedge her arm between them, but she does it. Before she goes to her clit, she puts two fingers on either side of where his cock is plunging into him, basking in the feeling of his hard length forcing her soft folds apart. His rhythm starts to falter, and she can tell by his tensing muscles that he’s getting close, so she brings her fingers up and rubs at her clit the way she knows will make her come faster. Before he even pulls out, she’s coming, her legs shaking around his waist. High-pitched whines and moans are tearing from her throat unbidden, and she’s lost in the pleasure he’s fucking her through.

“Rey, baby, gonna--”

She gasps. “Do it!”

In a split second, he pulls out and then he’s coming all over her chest. She feels the warm wetness of his cum splash between her breasts to her collarbone, all the way up onto her neck. Her body still shaking as her orgasm only starts to fade, she watches as his red, swollen cock spurts cum onto the lace she picked out for him. They’re both moaning as they watch him coat her in his spend. 

Once their breathing slows, Rey’s curiosity gets the better of her, and she uses a finger to scoop up some of the milky white liquid quickly drying on her skin. Making direct eye contact with him, she pushes her finger between her lips and sucks his cum off, hollowing her cheeks and licking at it. She pulls it out and a string of saliva comes with it, which she chases with her tongue and laps up eagerly.

Between his legs, Ben’s spent cock gives a half-hearted twitch. “Goddammit, Rey,” Ben sighs, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

“Next time, I’ll suck your cock,” she offers bluntly.

His brows furrow. “Fuck, baby. I  _ just _ came, you can’t say shit like that.” 

Rey only giggles.

They stay there for only another second, then Rey makes grabby hands at him, silently urging him to lay with her. Ben shakes his head.

“Gotta clean you up.”

He climbs off the bed and walks over to his bathroom, his soft cock hanging heavy between his legs. Rey licks her lips at the sight.

Ben catches her and rolls his eyes but says nothing.

A minute later, he comes back to the bed with a wet towel and gently cleans his drying cum off of her skin. She tells him she’ll get it off of her bra once she’s home.

“Speaking of you going home, do you want to stay here tonight?” She can tell he’s trying to manage his expectations, but the hopeful glint in his eyes gives him away.

Rey smiles easily. “I’d love to.”

An unabashed grin spreads across Ben’s face. “Great.”

Later, when they’re laying in bed, Rey lifts her head to look at him. “I think we’re going to be really good together,” she says, pressing a kiss to his pec.

“Me too, baby,” Ben says, meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! i'm on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
